Forbidden Love
by pixievampire92
Summary: Bella,Alice,&Rosalie are sisters looking for love. Edward,Jasper,&Emmett are vampire princes looking for their mates.What happens when they all meet? Will their be love? Or will their be hate? Rated M for later chapters. Regular pairings
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

A/N: This is just telling you about each character, and their personality description. It is optional to read but recommended.

**The Introduction.**

**Bella- She is 17 years old. She is the youngest of both her sisters. She is beautiful, intelligent, and loves to read the classics (aka: Wuthering Heights, The Pride and Prejudice, etc...) and listening to classical music. She's the only person you'll ever meet that can trip over her own feet constantly (major klutz). She hates to going shopping with her sisters but they always seem to drag her along. She is medium height, has long brown hair, big brown eyes, and blushes a lot. She has big dreams about being swept off her feet by her prince charming and true love, and living happily ever after. The only problem is she doesn't believe that will ever happen to her. And she is currently single.**

**Alice- She is 18 years old. She is beautiful, graceful, creative, and loves to shop for new dresses. She hates it when her sister doesn't want to go shopping with her. She is short, has cropped, short black hair that sticks in every direction, has big bright blue- grayish eyes, and the nicest, most perkiest, hyper filled person you will ever meet. She is trying to find that perfect someone to spend the rest of her life with. And she is currently single.**

**Rosalie- She is 19 years old. She is beautiful, graceful, and is a genius when it comes to fixing things. She is tall, has long blond wavy hair, has bright blue eyes, has a body that a super model would die to have, and takes a blow on every girls self esteem when their standing in the same room as her. But she has a big attitude and is not afraid to get done and dirty like the boys. She wants to find someone who's a major body builder and that she can boss around. And she is currently single.**

**Edward- He is 17 years old and will be forever because he's a vampire. He is as perfectly beautiful as a god, extremely intelligent, super strong, and has extreme love and talent to write music on the piano. He is tall, not that major buff but still buff, has bronze colored hair, and piercing green eyes. His power reading peoples minds. He loves listening to classic music and reading the classical books. Hes the perfect gentlemen that any women would die to have. He is the crown prince to the throne of the vampire kingdom. But in order to get the throne he must find a mate. Except hes having trouble finding the right one. It seems the girls always seem to be interested in his title and not him. He wants to find that perfect someone that would love and care for him like he would do in return. (He's also hoping that someone would be brunette.) So he's single and looking for his mate.**

**Jasper- He is 18 years old and will be forever because he's a vampire. He is perfectly beautiful, very intelligent, super strong, and has the power to feel and control emotions. He is tall, lanky, very buffed, has honey blond hair, and pierecing blue eyes. He is a very sensitive guy with manners of a perfect southern gentlemen. He is also looking for a mate. Someone who is not afraid to be loud when they want to, someone who bubbly and perky, someone who is beautiful, and someone who will love as much as he love them back. So he's single and looking for his mate.**

**Emmett- He is 19 years old and will be forever because he's a vampire. He is perfectly beautiful, intelligent, very super strong, and mostly his power is being super strong. He is tall, big, majorly buffed, has curly brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. He can be a gentleman at times but he be very funny. He is looking for a mate. Someone who is beautiful and that can the person he really is. So he's single and looking for a mate.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I was having a weird yet wonderful dream. I was standing in a meadow filled with the most beautiful wild flowers I had ever seen. There was a stream nearby since I could here the whoosh of the water running down. The trees were of a beautiful brown color with the leaves having a lush green. The scene before me looked as if it was part of a beautiful painting.

Through the sight before me there was something amazing or more of someone else that took my breath away. There was a boy near me who seemed to be shining like crystals in the sun. I didn't know who the boy was but I was entranced by him. He walked up to me and I was in total shock. He was beyond beautiful. He was a perfect god sent down from heaven. With bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes that were staring back into my plain brown ones. It was like he could stare straight down into my soul.

What intrigued me the most was his velvet like voice that said," I have been waiting for you for a long time my love." I was confused. How can someone as beautiful as him have been waiting for me?

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" I said very confused.

He was about to answer me before I felt a shaking motion. I didn't want to leave this place where this perfect god like boy was. He reached out toward me as I reached out toward him. As he almost touched his hand with mine I was pulled out of this surreal scene.

I was woke up by both of my sisters pixie-like Alice and drop dead gorgeous Rosalie who said, "Bella its time to get up! We need to go to town to get new dresses." This is one of the things I did not agree with my sisters. They shop constantly for new dresses and never wear them more than once. Why can't they be more like me where I just wear my simple dresses until I out grow them. But no they have to shop for new dresses every single day. And didn't we just shopping for new dresses yesterday.

"Alice! Rose! We went shopping yesterday. We have plenty of new dresses that can last us a decade. Please don't make me go! Please!" I begged knowing that it was hopeless because they always seem to drag me into it.

"But Bella we need to go there so many other stores we haven't shopped at yet. And if you don't go with us we will burn your clothes so you have nothing to wear. So ether way you have to go with us." They had me there. They always used threats like this and I always gave in to them. And if I don't I knew they would do that.

"Fine I'll go but I won't like it", I said. I hate shopping period.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was in my favorite place right now. My meadow. It was the most peaceful place for me. I always went there to get calm or think about things. The sounds of the stream and the lush scenery always made me calm.

I have been thinking about this subject for a long time (over 100 years).The finding of my mate. I have to find a mate soon in order to take over the kingdom someday. I could never right one because the girls always seem to be interested in my title instead of me.

But I'm getting a head of myself. I am Prince Edward Cullen, future ruler to the vampire kingdom. I live in a castle with my adoptive parents, King Carlisle and Queen Esme, and my two brothers, Prince Emmett and Prince Jasper. Carlisle wants me to find a mate soon so I can take his place as King some day.

I started heading out my meadow back to the castle at lightening speed.

When I walked through the front doors of the castle I was not surprised to see Jasper and Emmett there waiting for me when I entered. I can already hear what they were about to say because today was the day where we take our annual hunt around the town in search of our mates.

"I know what your about to say that I am late but I needed to go out a for a little bit clear my head and think about some things," I said knowing the look on their faces that was just stalling.

You see Jasper and Emmett are both not mated ether and they always find it as their duty to help look for a mate for me first instead of themselves. Why can't they just see that they to mind their own business and find their own mates? But no! Instead they have to help me.

"Oh so you do know don't you brother? And please prey; tell us what you have been thinking about that so much more important instead of looking for a mate," said Jasper. I knew I was in for it now.

"Jasper, Emmett we went over this a thousand times. Instead of worrying about finding me a mate. Why don't you guys start worrying about finding your own mates?"

"Edward we do hope to find our mates some day, but we feel that it is our duty to help you find your mate first before we find ours. Is it not wrong to help you, our brother, to find a mate in order to take over as King some day," said Emmett. I knew they had me there. They did make an oath to help me find my mate before they find theirs.

"Yes, I know, but…," I said before they interrupted me.

"But what? Why can't we help you," both of them said or more like yelled at me.

"Fine, you guys can help me. Now let's go," I said while giving up. I can never win over this topic.

Then we were off in hope that today would be the day I could find a mate and someone I would fall in love with.

**Please Review. Give me your opinion on it or give me some ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
